


The Magic Dance (I Told My Baby)

by SilverRose42



Series: Normal Was Never a Virtue (It Denotes a Lack of Courage) [5]
Category: Labyrinth (1986), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Fluff, Fun, Glitter, Hinted Jareth/Sarah Williams, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, Jareth is clueless about humanity, Magic, Magic-Users, Mega Crossover Fic of DOOM, Mother Hen Darcy, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, Witch!Darcy, mentor!Darcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRose42/pseuds/SilverRose42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda Maximoff knows that Darcy works hard to keep her team safe. She knows this because she tends to watch Darcy work charms and potions into food and gifts. Darcy makes the Tower a home, and she's done everything she can to keep it safe. So reasonably, when a little boy with blonde hair wishes them off to the Goblin King, Darcy should be pissed.</p><p> </p><p>OR: The one in wish we discover things about Darcy's family, and the author not-so-subtly tries to pay a late tribute to David Bowie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic Dance (I Told My Baby)

Wanda Maximoff knows that Darcy works hard to keep her team safe. She knows this because she tends to watch Darcy work charms and potions into food and gifts. Darcy makes the Tower a home, and she's done everything she can to keep it safe. So reasonably, when a little boy with blonde hair wishes them off to the Goblin King, Darcy should be pissed.

~*~

“I wish the Goblin King would come a take you away. Right! Now!”

The last view that any of the Avengers had of the scene was a dark haired woman moving towards the boy, scolding him. “Toby! We never, ever do that!”

And then they were gone. Standing outside a massive labyrinth, in a dusty sort of desert.

“Well, well, well. What have we here?”

Darcy gives the man that's behind them a tight smile. “Goblin King. It's been awhile.”

The unusually pretty man raises a single eyebrow. “Miss Lewis. So it has.” He turns to the Avengers as a whole. “Welcome to my Labyrinth. You've been wished away, and here you shall stay.”

Wanda braves a step forward. “You have no claim to us. The boy that wished us away has no claim to us.”

The Goblin King smiled. “Oh dear. Did she not say? You're mage is the cousin of that little boy.”

Everyone turned to face Darcy, who shrugged. “He still doesn't have a claim on you. Just me.”

They turned back to the Goblin King, who gave a short nod. “Quite so, quite so. However, because I can claim you, and the young man cannot run my Labyrinth, I'm prepared to offer a deal. All of you,” he gestured to the team. “May run my Labyrinth, and rescue her.” He gestured to Darcy.

Darcy nodded quickly before anyone could speak up. “Fair deal.”

And with that, she vanished into thin air. The blonde smirked. “You have thirteen hours to find her in my castle. If you don't, then she stays here forever.” And with those words he vanished.

“So, how do we get into this thing?”

~*~

“So, why did Toby wish us away?” Darcy was lounging on Jareth's throne when he arrived. “”Cause Sarah's pretty good about warning against that sort of thing.”

Jareth hesitated. “I may have asked him to.”

The brunette sat up straight, and the poor goblin that she had been levitating around the throne room dropped onto the ground abruptly. “Jareth! You're not supposed to interfere with Sarah!”

“I didn't,” he protested. “Trust me, I know I can't get near Sarah. But Toby's different.”

Darcy groaned. “When Sarah finds out about this...”

The poor Goblin King looked at her earnestly. “You won't tell her about this, will you?”

~*~

“HULK SMASH PUNY DOOR!”

~*~

Darcy raised an eyebrow. “Why on Earth wouldn't I tell her?”

“Because then she'll refuse me again!”

“Again? Jareth, please don't tell me you propositioned her when she was sixteen.”

The Goblin King at least had the decency to look abashed. “Uhm...”

_”Jareth!”_

~*~

“Now, you're absolutely positive that we need to go right to get to castle?”

“Steve, why are you talking to a worm?”

“Shut up Tony. Sorry, sir, you spoke?”

“Nah. If you're trying to get to the castle, you've got to go left!”

“Thank you very much, good sir.”

“Of course!”

~*~

“Jareth! Just because they fae reach emotional maturity early does not mean that humans do! She was still a child, there was no way she understood what you were asking.” The windows all shattered behind Darcy.

“Oh,” The Goblin King said in a quite voice.”

“Why do you think you love her, anyway?” Darcy asked calming down.

“Oh, little mage. She's my soulmate.”

_”WHAT?!?!”_

~*~

“So who speaks the truth, and who lies?”

“Eenie, meanie, miny, that one!”

“Tony, are you sure?”

“Of course I am!” The group drops through a hole in the ground. “See! Right as always!”

~*~

“I thought she knew!”

“Jareth, humans don't have soulmates.”

“Well, why the hell not?”

“When I get back, I'm telling her to call you.”

“That's if you get back.”

A crack appeared in the castle floor. “Oops,” Darcy said. “I'm afraid I'm having a hard time controlling my magic here.”

“...When you get back.”

“Good man.”

~*~

“Up or down?”

“Which way gets us closer to the castle?” Pietro grunted out against Bucky's back.

“Up or down?”

“Take us to the castle, or I'm shooting all of you to pieces.” Bucky said through a mouthful of Wanda's hair.

“Up it is.”

~*~

“You would really talk to her for me?”

“No, I'll tell her to call you. You have to sort things out yourself.”

“I suppose that's all I'm going to get, isn't it?”

“Yup.”

~*~

“Oh look, a giant metal monster. It must be a Friday,” Wanda deadpanned.

“Hey, it has an off switch!” Sam grinned from the top.”

~*~

“Hey, aren't you supposed to be trying to stop the team anyway?”

“Oh. How far along do you think they are?”

“Well, if the chaos outside is anything to go by, I'd say they're here already.”

“STOP THEM!”

~*~

“Kingsy says we're supposed to be attacking you.”

“Do you want to die today?”

“No, miss spider.”

~*~

“This is like something out of a painting.”

“It's the Escher room.”

“Thank you Steve, for knowing such useless knowledge.”

Darcy grinned. “Hey guys. Ready to go home?”

~*~

Sarah raised an eyebrow at the Goblin King in her living room. “So I heard that someone beat your Labyrinth in under an hour today.”

Jareth let out a groan. “She just _had_ to tell you that part, didn't she?”

Sarah shrugged. “It's Darcy. It's what she does.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. Not-so-subtle, right?
> 
> I own nothing, except maybe Darcy's powers? I'd like to be magical.
> 
> Expect more soon, and feel free to give me prompts!
> 
> ~ Silver Rose


End file.
